1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to sports equipment, and more particularly, relates to a golf club such as a driver or other golf club having a low center of gravity at the head.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The standard driver golf club head or other golf clubs include a hollow thin metal wall head which transfers the potential energy of a golfer's swing to the golf ball when the ball comes in contact with the club face.
When a golfer swings, a finite or fixed amount of potential energy is available in the club head to propel the ball. The perfect club head would transmit 100% of this potential into kinetic energy imparted to the ball. A traditional club head, not being a perfect club, wastes considerable energy. Standard golf clubs are reinforced with foam, and their weight is not in contact with the trailing edge of the club face or with the sole plate. Since there is no direct in line connection of the sole plate to the impact point, energy is not effectively channeled to the ball.
With prior art heads, energy is transmitted into the face metal which is supported at the top, the bottom and the sides but lacks support at the areas in between. The face bends non-uniformly depending on the point of impact with the face resulting in hot spots in the metal face and resulting in inconsistent transmission of energy to the ball.
When a golfer swings, energy is available through the club to propel the ball. The traditional metal club head (as well as wood) is inefficient in that "perimeter-weighting" is not connected to the face like in irons. With other club heads, the golf clubs have large face areas, but lack support on the face "in-between," certainly not to the rear of the club and the sole. The result is "hot-spots" in the face metal, resulting in inconsistent bending, and thereby inconsistent transmission of energy of the ball. Contact at the center or near the perimeter rings in the new design result in contact between the face and sole plate areas and consistent transmission of energy.